Contemplating Captains
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Nanao is bored and ends up thinking of the other captains to her own. Fluff of KyourakuNanao if you look close. Hints of HitsuMatsu and ZarakiYachiru Mention of Character death


Glasses covered eyes gave a bored look as the looked at the floor of the tidy office. She was bored plain and simple. All work had been finished and everything had become extremely slow since the win against traitor Aizen, Gin, and Tosen with their arrancar and espadas thrown in to make the matter worse. She sighed again. Not even her captain was there to brighten the room up with his pink haori that was the only thing that gave the room some uniqueness truly.

Speaking of her taichou. Nanao had found something odd that she continued to do and most all made Kyouraku Shunsui seem worse a man than he truly was. That was comparing and judging to other taichous. She was not sure how this started, but it did. In her mind she went back to her cruel judging of the skirt chasing taichou.

Yamamoto-soutaichou is already great thanks to founding the school for shinigami. Which my taichou himself trained and passed under, miraculously. There is no question on weather Yamamoto is great. Though a times he was far too cruel for her tastes. He taichou was defiantly not strong enough to go one-on-one with the older man, but he was at least able to stand and breath when his reiatsu had hit something she never imagined to handle any time in her life.

Next was Soi Fong? Yet she was not going to compare her taichou to that woman or any woman. One Soi Fong was a woman she did not know that well. If Nanao just happened to say something cruel though in judging the woman than she did not want that coming and biting her in the ass.

Former taichou Ichimaru Gin someone who still has of yet to be replaced. He was bastard in every sense of the word. To abandon Matsumoto so many times she could not help, but have wanted to execute the man herself. She remembered having a very bright day on his execution. She was even happy enough to go drinking with Matsumoto though the that after had not been so bright. No matter that Gin was a bastard who manipulated Kira and Matsumoto to care for him and even if he said sorry that was not enough to repent. Even before being a traitor Gin was creepy, the kind of guy who knew immediately when seeing him that you need to stay away. Her taichou just had the feel of alcoholic, lazy ass.

Skipping the fourth and fifth. As she said she was not going to compare her taichou to a woman. Plus comparing him with someone with like Unohana would have been cruel to both of them. Fifth was a division she would not touch at all because she also cannot judge someone who she truly never knew.

Bringing her down to sixth division taichou Kuchiki Byakuya. She is not sure about stepping on him as a topic as he would probably kill her through looks alone. He was the kind of person that you thought with mere eye contact that he could look through your soul and know things even you did not. She remembered vaguely when his wife Hisana had been alive though his eyes were still strong they did not shot through you and rip through your entire being. Still everyone knew through his disposition was a kind man otherwise he still would killed Rukia after everything had happened and he would not have saved her during the Arrancar War. Kyouraku taichou was kind and she could not remember a time when her taichou truly seemed angry enough to kill without mercy.

Seventh division taichou was one she knew little about. Though everyone knew he was a strong gentle person even through appearance. The fact he was able to get so strong and get to such a high rank even with being so different was truly an accomplishment. The only thing her taichou accomplished was not drinking for a day.

Ninth division was Tosen...She would have to skip him too. The only person that was known to actually know him was seventh division Komamaru. She was merely please as Tosen had been deceived in some sense and aloud to remain alive, but on strike probation and having to gain the trust of everyone again.

The tenth division taichou was Hitsugaya Toshiro. A true prodigy and great person. Nanao remembered how broken Matsumoto seemed after the betrayal and after the arrancar war, but the moment Hitsugaya came she seemed to brighten up and he seemed fine as it even through Hinamori's suicide cause everyone thought it was coming after Aizen's execution shown to all of Soul Society. He was truly a remarkable person and she had high respects of him and hopes for his future. With Kyouraku she mainly hoped he would drink a little less or at least do some of the paperwork without her forcing him.

The eleventh division taichou Madramame Ikkaku. Zaraki Kenpachi had committed suicide much to the shock of everyone. During the Arrancar War Yachiru had been killed and he had never been the same after. He even refused to fight Ichigo. She even remembered the taichou breaking down to tears at the funeral for all those who died in battle. Ikkaku and Yumichika being the only other main subordinates by his side stuck close by, but could not stop the tragedy. Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajushi Yachiru had such at beautiful relationship she had cried at his memorial for the mere thoughts and memories of how close and open they had been with one another. Ikkaku had taken time to even accept the position and Yumichika as well becoming fukutaichou. Ikkaku now has a piercing wear a bell earrings. Yumichika had one tied to his sword hilt. She heard they had repeated exsactly what Zaraki had said to all his new subordiates, 'I only want strong men' Nanao wish Kyouraku could feel that deeply to change something about himself or to go to a far length just for a person.

Tweleth division taichou was utter phyotic and not worth her time in trying to find one good trait about the man to compare to her taichou. He was strong, but she believed her taichou could win.

Thirteenth division Juushiro Ukitake. What is not amazing about the man? The trouble with thinking of him was he had just died yesterday and she had been there when it happened. He had fought through the war and yet he was unable to fight the illness in his system. She missed him. He was a great friend to her and her tai-...oh god.

Nanao jumped from her seat and ran out the office. Knocking over lower division member on her way. She continued running she needed to get to the division shunpo only took her so far, but it seemed to get her there quick enough. And sure as she thought Kyouraku was there sitting in their usual spot where they starred at the clouds and sky or stars. Nanao stepped forward slowly.

"Nanao." Kyouraku stated his head did not look away towards her. "Why couldn't I have taken his place?"

"Don't say that!!" Nanao yelled and her voice wavered a bit and her body slowly shook more and more.

"I should have died. Yet here I am sitting here and he isn't. He didn't deserve what happened." Kyouraku said solemnly.

"You can't die taichou!" Nanao yelled at him. She went up to him and when she dropped down and looked to his face she saw tears. "Your...crying?"

"Nanao is crying too." He said and whipped her cheek of wetness that she had not even known was there.

Nanao clasped into his arms and curled up. They both slowly lessened their tears and turned to laughter as they remember many things that about the man they missed.

So what her taichou wasn't the strongest, bravest, or kindest man she knew. Nor was he a prodigy or having to fight some major challenge, but he was her taichou. He had the ability to cry in front of her and she still thought no less of him. She merely thought more. She became even more surprise when she found he no longer drank much and that he now did his work and acted like a regular taichou, but still had his own eccentric nature thrown in. She now saw that Kyouraku had changed for Juushiro. He made everything into something special and spent more time with the man than the doctors or his devoted third seats. Kyouraku Shunsui was a true taichou. Kyouraku Shunsui was her taichou.

* * *

OK I will admit that I cried writing this. Please tell me if you cried reading it mainly towards the end though. I hate none of the captains I'm trying to think of how Nanao would see it. I love Zaraki and Yachiru, but I needed to have some death and that was unfortunately the only one I could think of and I think I'm going to do a one-shot for them soon. I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**[Number of REVIEW's is equal to my age. Just turned 15 March 2nd sorry I didn't have anything then, but I have more updates coming for my frequent readers**


End file.
